Sovereign of the Heart
by Marauder-girl
Summary: A first attempt at romance. A MMRL fic in honour of Sailor Juno and co. After almost 18 months (Looks VERY ashamed) Chapter 8 added! Had to up the rating though... It's starting to get bad!
1. Prologue

Sovereign of the Heart

A/N: Okay Peeps I'm back with something very different to my usual stuff. A lot more mushy and romantic. So give me a break it's my first attempt at a romantic story. This is in honour of Sailor Juno and Minerva aka Sasha, who own the truly wonderful DRAMAS association (Of which I am a member) hope you girls like it. Anyway I'd better stop jabbering and get on with it.

P.S: I know the title is a bit odd but I thought it sounded good

Bye Peeps

Marauder-girl

-No matter how you push me away

            -I've known right from the start

            -That you're the only one for me 

            -The Sovereign of my Heart

                                                Anon

Prologue: (End of the third year)

            Remus Lupin bid the Headmaster farewell and walked out of his former office. He didn't look back or say anything, the lump in his throat prevented that. This was one of the most painful things he'd ever had to do, leaving the one place he had ever considered home because of who he was, what he was. Hundreds of horrible memories flooded his mind, the rejection and ignorance he had received adding to his sense of despair. ' I must stay STRONG!' he thought ' I'm doing this for everyone's good.'  Deep down he knew this was a lie because it wasn't doing him any good, the one person it should be benefiting and it nullified the purpose, but he had no choice. Remus walked into the entrance hall and turned around, taking one last look at the corridors of Hogwarts. Sighing he turned to face the great wooden door, it finally hitting him as he walked out into the glaring sunshine - He was leaving. He was leaving his home, his friends, the job he adored and the one person he had ever really cared about but had been to afraid to admit it.

              In her room Minerva McGonagall sat gazing out the window. For the first time in a long time she had some peace and quiet to herself. Below her she saw a person hurrying to the gates, she recognised him at once "Oh Remus..." Minerva sighed sadly, looking down. As she watched him Minerva felt a wave of sadness and pity wash over her, she was genuinely sad to see him go because he was one of the few people who she could talk to. Though most of the time he bugged her to hell with his cheerful outlook on life, he actually made her laugh -something few people had achieved, although she wouldn't admit it. As Remus's back retreated into the carriage an awful coldness filled Minerva's blood, it was the coldness of hate. She hated those who had forced him to leave, she hated herself for not standing by him and she hated Remus for cowering under them. But even though she thought these things, something else told her otherwise.


	2. Homecoming

-No matter how you push me away

            -I've known right from the start

            -That you're the only one for me 

            -The Sovereign of my Heart

                                                Anon

CHAPTER ONE: HOMECOMING

-13 Months Later-

            It was a day very much like the one on which he had left, just over a year ago. Remus smiled disbelievingly of his luck, he had been overjoyed when Dumbledore had sent him the letter asking him to come back, although there was more than one reason behind this. But Remus didn't care about the circumstances, he had felt wanted, a feeling he was quite unused to and it made him feel all tingly inside.

            He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the other person hurrying up the corridor until it was to late -BANG!- they collided and a sound of books hitting the ground filled the air. "HEY! Watch where your going will you" snapped an irritated voice. Remus sighed, but felt a smile creep on his face "Why hello Minerva, it's just wonderful to see you to" he responded sarcastically, his smile getting ever wider. Minerva's head shot up and a look of complete shock was etched across her face, she had apparently been so busy trying to collect her books she hadn't even noticed who had bumped into her. "Remus...." Minerva said, her voice giving slightly. Remus laughed at the look on her face "No it's the tooth fairy" he joked "Of course it's me." The other Professor rolled her eyes that was one thing she always despised about him, he was always so damn cheerful. "Dumbledore told us you were coming back" she said lightly "He just forgot to mention when." 

            Remus laughed, was she actually attempting to humour him. An odd feeling came over Remus, it was like he was meeting her for the first time again, when he was the scared first year and she was the strict commanding fifth year. Minerva's steely composure quickly returned and she mentally scolded herself for letting her guard drop slightly. "Er.. Remus, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a ton of work to do. And I'm sure the headmaster would like to speak to you" she said, her usual sharp tone returning. Remus nodded thinking 'Typical Minerva.... Only concerned with work.'

            The two of them parted and Remus headed toward Dumbledore's office, as he approached he could hear quiet muttering inside but he couldn't make out what was being said. He waited a moment and then knocked on the door, waiting for the inevitable "Come In!" to echo from inside the room. Remus opened the door tentatively and walked in standing close to the doorway. The Headmaster looked up at his visitor and a broad smile appeared on his face "Hello there Remus nice to see you, I wasn't expecting you so soon." Remus smirked wryly " I gathered that, Minerva almost died when she saw me" and he reaccounted his colleagues 'warm' welcome. Dumbledore laughed aloud " You know what Minerva's like, though I suppose it must have been quite a shock." Remus nodded in agreement, recalling the look on her face when he had bumped into her, "I'm in the same room as last time am I headmaster?" he questioned wanting to get settled in. Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling merrily, Remus smiled and turned to leave. "Oh and Remus..." the headmaster called, Remus turned back to face him "Welcome home." Remus said nothing in reply, but Dumbledore understood.

            He left the office feeling totally at ease, walking down the corridor Remus was again lost in his thoughts, when for the second time that day he collided with someone and it happened to be the same person. "Oh for Gods sake not again!!" groaned Minerva, pulling herself up from the floor. Remus smirked and laughed " You should really watch where your going Minerva" he said, glee dripping off every word. She glared at him "I could say the same about you Remus, yet again away in Gaa-Gaa land" Minerva said coldly. Sighing, she began to pick up her impossible amount of books. Remus bent down and began to help her " You know Minerva" he mused " You could just, not carry as many books" Minerva glared at him again but this time her eyes softened. Remus smiled at her "You know, we really should stop meeting like this" he joked. Minerva's infamous temper rose and she fixed him with her steely gaze "Remus Lupin" she snapped "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you purposely planned to bump into me!" her voice was icy, but even Remus noticed the uncomfortable look in her eye however slight it was.

            "Here let me help you" said Remus, taking some of the books from Minerva's arms "You'll only bump into someone else, and someone who probably isn't as understanding as me." Minerva tried to protest but Remus had already began to walk down the corridor, leaving Minerva standing there feeling VERY annoyed at herself. The pair reached Minerva's office and she fumbled around in her pocket looking for the key, when she eventually found it she opened the door and turned to Remus. "Er.. Thank you.. " she said uncertainly, Remus smiled and dipped in a mock bow "Anything for a damsel in distress" he called cheerfully. Minerva rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly "Since when have I been one of those?" she asked feeling her temper rising, he always knew just how to wind her up. "Well always a damsel" Remus replied, wondering just how long her had before she cursed him "And one in distress..... Oh about twenty five minutes." Minerva's face was unreadable "Well Mr Lupin" she said coldly "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't damsels supposed to be silly girls who sit around brushing their hair all day, waiting for some dumb Prince....... " She trailed off and Remus looked at her, wondering where this was going. Minerva stopped a moment and then started again "Because if they are, I, am most certainly not one... Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do" and she promptly slammed the door shut, in his face. Remus stared at the door a moment and laughed softly "Somethings never change" he muttered, before stalking off toward his office.

            Inside her room Minerva was fuming. 'That man is the most insufferable person I have ever met!' she thought furiously, and she vented some of this anger by throwing a pillow, full force at the wall. Minerva calmed quickly and began to work, but found her concentration somewhat broken. Finally she gave up completely and lay on her bed pondering her conversation with Remus. 'A damsel' she thought and then laughed out loud, "Really the rubbish he comes up with" she muttered, but then fell silent. Minerva felt the embarassment again, there had been something else she had wanted to say when describing damsels 'They're beautiful.' She sighed sadly and looked around her room, the only reason she hadn't said it was because she had been scared of him ridiculing her. At that thought Minerva stopped herself, since when had she been concerned about what other people thought of her, since when had she been concerned about what Remus thought of her. After a moments deliberation she decided 'Never!' Minerva suddenly felt drained and she curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

            Remus too was thinking about the conversation with Minerva. He felt oddly guilty for putting her on the spot like that, he hadn't meant to, he had only been joking about. But Remus could tell Minerva hadn't said everything she had wanted to, he had known her to long to doubt his instincts about her. Even though she had kept her shrewd defence up he could tell that something he had said, had bothered her. Remus gave a deep sigh and sat down at his desk, he just knew Minerva was going to hold this against him for a LONG time, if anyone knew how to hold a grudge it was her. Laughing a little, Remus set about his work thinking 'Lets wait and see.'

            Remus awoke the next morning with a stiff neck, and mentally cursed himself for falling asleep at his desk. He sat up and pulled of his work glasses which were dangling from one ear. Rubbing his neck he began a search for a clock, he had no idea what time it was and was suprised it hadn't woken him up, he was sure he had set it. Remus soon found the required item and jumped up when he discovered the time "Oh No! I'm gonna miss breakfast!" he groaned sprinting for the door. Running down the corridor several thoughts ran through Remus's mind, generally sounding like this 'Oh I'm such a prat, over sleeping on my first day back!' Skidding into the hall Remus realised he was too late "Ah man!" he and his stomach groaned. He sat down at one of the long house tables and promptly began banging his head on it "Stupid -bang- Alarm -bang- Clock -bang- Not -bang- Waking -bang - Me -bang- Up -bang-." 

            He stopped after a moment, hearing laughter behind him. Now feeling like the worlds most colossal prat, Remus turned and faced the amused person behind him, it was Minerva. "Oh please don't stop on my account" she said with amused venom, it was clear she was still annoyed about yesterday "I was hoping it would knock some sense into you." Remus let out a groan and let his head drop to the table with an extra loud -BANG!- Minerva rolled her eyes and sat down beside him "Stop that, I was only joking" she said, resisting the urge to yank up his head by the hair. Then Minerva warmed a little and pushed some toast toward him "Here" she said "Have some of this, you look starved." Remus gratefully accepted it, he hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours and so quickly devoured the first piece "Er.. thanks" he whispered, giving her a little smile. There was a brief awkward silence between them, which Minerva chose to break "So Remus... Why so late?" she asked. Remus sighed "I thought THAT was obvious" he said dryly "Since you were listening to me 'Knocing in some sense' as you so gracefully put it" there was annoyance in his tone and this amused Minerva, for once she had annoyed him. He snatched another piece of toast from the plate and Minerva smiled " I heard some thing about an alarm clock but not much else, that was overshadowed by bangs" her voice was light and airy.

            After another silence Minerva rose wanting to leave, she still had a lot of work to do. As she walked toward the door Remus called out to her, 'Oh What Now!' she thought savagely, whirling around and fixing Remus with her penetrating glare. Remus looked very uncomfortable "Er.. well.. I" he stuttered aimlessly "Well.. I.. er wanted to apologise for last night.. I could tell I was making you uncomfortable.. so I'm er sorry" his voice was nervous but full of sincerity. Minerva's glare dropped and she looked at him surprised, she hadn't been expecting that. All she could do was answer him with an "It's okay" before turning around and fleeing the hall, her face flushed with embarassment. 


	3. Beginings of a tragedy

-No matter how you push me away

            -I've known right from the start

            -That you're the only one for me 

            -The Sovereign of my Heart

                                                Anon

CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINNINGS OF A TRAGEDY

            A few weeks had passed since Remus's return and things were beginning to get hectic around the castle, in preparation for the new term. Professor McGonagall was hurrying along the corridor her arms full of books and papers (Surprise, surprise), no matter how hard she tried work just seemed to pile up on her. Muttering mutinously, she practically ran down the corridor and smack bang into something solid. Books flew into the air and Minerva fell backwards onto the floor ' Ugh this seems to be happening A LOT to me lately' she thought. "HEY! watch...... Oh it's you Professor McGonagall" the voice was cold, but easily recognizable. "Hello Mr Malfoy" said Minerva stiffly, gathering her books wanting to get away as fast as possible. She looked up at him, standing there tall and forbidding and currently wearing an slightly evil smile. He looked as if he'd been expecting her.

            "Here Professor let me help you" said Lucius, an odd something in his voice Minerva didn't like. "No thank you Mr Malfoy, I believe I can manage" she replied curtly still wanting to get away. Minerva couldn't bring herself to trust Lucius Malfoy and to be perfectly honest he scared her slightly. Though not without reason, Lucius knew how to manipulate and destroy people and that she didn't like. Her answer however did not deter Lucius in the slightest "No, No I insist" he said grabbing the Professor by the arm and dragging her up from the floor. Minerva winced, his grip was painfully strong and she struggled trying to break free but couldn't. Lucius looked amused at her struggle and pulled her close to him. Minerva tried to pull away but couldn't he had a firm grip on her. Lucius's other arm went around her waist and whispered something under his breath, his hand then ran over her backside and remained there

            Minerva felt a cold chill pass through her body and pulled away instantly breaking Lucius's grip, she cried out slightly as his nails cut into her skin. Lucius looked surprised as the woman fell to the floor, clutching her arm which had begun to bleed. He bent over Minerva and whispered "Better stay quiet Minerva...... but then again who would believe you?" Minerva looked up her face shocked and her eyes fearful. Mr Malfoy smirked an evil glint in his eye "Goodbye Professor" he said and swept down the corridor in search of the headmaster, leaving Minerva in stuuned horro on the floor. She had no idea what had just happened to her, but it was definately an experience she didn't want repeating.

            As Lucius walked down the corridor he laughed inwardly, he had the Professor in his grasp and he could now press his advantage. It really had been a genius plan- Get to Dumbledore through one of the few people he had ever considered his family. He laughed again, this time out loud, it really had been to funny to see the fear on Minerva McGonagall's face. That snotty, self confidence gone, leaving behind the frightened, insecure woman she really was behind. Lucius smiled a smug, vicious smile all he had to do now was wait.....

            Minerva sat on the floor a moment too shocked to speak. Her hand shaking as she reached out for her books and papers. Minerva valiantly tried to regain her revire, but currently it was unreachable. She stood and examined herself, physically she was fine but inside something felt wrong, terribly wrong. When Lucius had grabbed her a terrible cold had filled her, not fear or anger exactly but something unnatural that felt like them. It had prevented her from lashing out or screaming and that puzzled her. Pushing these horrid thoughts aside she headed toward the staff room, and a piece of normality.

            Entering the staff room, Minerva closed the door silently behind and rested her head on it. Two tears leaked down her face and she muttered harshly at them for daring to appear. "Minerva.... what's wrong?" came an uncertain voice from behind her. Minerva's head flew up, she had been sure the room was empty but apparently she had been wrong. "Minerva.." came the voice again and a figure approached her from behind "Minerva....??" the voice sounded scared and Minerva knew who it was. "Nothing Remus i'm fine" she said feeling far from it, behind her Remus humphed "Yeah! and i'm a monkey's uncle" concern echoed in his voice. He placed a hand on her arm and drew back, shocked as she recoiled. "It's nothing Remus just drop it!" Minerva snapped angrily grabbing her injured arm, the bloodstain now clearly obvious. She turned around and faced him, but felt her anger ebb away as she looked into his eyes. "Please Minerva, please tell me what's wrong." Remus asked.

            Minerva couldn't have prevented what happened next even if she had wanted to, her legs gave way and she fell into Remus arms. He held her there a moment and realised she was shaking uncontrolably "What happened?" he asked again. Minerva didn't answer him, she clutched Remus like he was a life preserver and began to sob hysterically. Remus didn't know what to do and felt extremely uncomfortable. He had never in all his life seen her this upset and never would again in all probability, so he held her in a comforting way and whispered "Shhh.... come on it's okay, it's okay" several times. After about twenty minutes Minerva had calmed down, but the fearful look was still in her eyes. "Okay lets try this again" he said softly "What happened?" Minerva just looked down and muttered "Nothing." The other Professor exploded "Why are you lying to me!! Don't you think i'll believe you or something!!" he yelled shaking his head in disbelief. Minerva looked up, alarmed at his show of emotion. "No" she answered quietly "I'm afraid you will believe me and think i'm being stupid."

            Remus stopped his ranting and stared at her "What!?!" he croaked, slumping into a chair "I would never think your being stupid, it's not like you. Please tell me Minerva it's hurting me seeing you like this" he blushed slightly as he realised what he said, but Minerva was too occupied to notice it. Again the transfiguration professor looked down "Okay i'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone. I feel stupid enough without half the staff knowing." Remus gave his word and Minerva began her tale. "Well I was walking down the corridor when I bumped into Lucius.." "Malfoy?" interjected Remus, Minerva nodded and continued " Well he knocked me over, and when I looked up at him he had this evil look on his face. Anyway I was trying to sort myself out when he grabbed my arm and pulled me up pretending he was helping me and well he... er pulled me close to him and.... er he... er put his arm around me and.... er felt me." she looked up, expecting Remus to be laughing at her stupidity but he wasn't, he looked outraged.

             "HE WHAT!!" Remus yelled, ferocity dripping off every word. Minerva looked at him shocked "He.. he felt me" she said her voice shaking. "Where?" asked Remus, feeling his anger begin to spiral out of control, his collegue looked down ashamedly "He..... felt my backside, he had this twisted look of pleasure on his face.......... It was awful.." Remus shifted in his chair trying to control his temper "Was there anything else?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know. Minerva gave a stiff little nod "Well when he grabbed me he muttered something and I felt all weird, I still do now..... and after I pulled away, he stooped over me and said 'Better stay quiet, But then again who will believe you.' before he walked off................... Listen I told you I was being stupid." she gave a hopeless sigh and faced Remus, and was suprised to see his face full of anger.

            "That BASTARD!" he cried "How DARE he do that, i'll kill him....." Remus stopped and looked at Minerva, dropping his head and blushing "Your not being silly Minerva, Lucius Malfoy's as bad as they get. You'd better be careful because he could make things much worse for all of us." There was a long silence between them which Minerva broke by whispering "Thank you" and placing a shaking hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus looked up and gave a small smile "Any time" he replied "Guess this really does make you a damsel in distress" and they both laughed, though rather uncomfortably. There was another silence but it was not as awkward as before, Remus stood and held his hand out to his friend "Come on let's get you to your room you need a rest" he said. Minerva shook her head sadly "I can't" she explained "I have a ton of work to do" and she gave a sigh, Remus looked at her disbelievingly "Can't it wait till tomorrow?" he asked her annoyed slightly at her stubborness. Minerva fixed him with a glare "Listen! I really haven't the time for this.... I have to get it done" she snapped, her voice still oddly shaky. Remus sighed and held his hand out stubbornly "Come on" he said softly "It can wait. I promise I'll help you tomorrow to make up for lost time." Minerva dropped her glare, Remus's voice was comforting and made her feel at ease, so she gave in. "Oh alright" she replied exasperatedly "I probably wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway" and she took Remus's hand and allowed him to guide her out the room.

            As they walked side by side down the corridor, the pair felt oddly calm but the tranquillity would not last for long. They were just crossing the entrance hall when a familiar but very unwelcome figure passed them "Why hello there again Professor" came Lusius Malfoy's voice. Minerva felt herself tense with the same horrible coldness as before but she continued to walk, beside her Remus was finding it very difficult to control his temper, something few people had ever seen as he was normal good natured and patient. "Come now, your not still bitter about our little meeting before are you?" he joked, his voice highly amused. The transfiguration Professor stopped and turned on the spot "Why should I?" she spat arrogantly, her usual predator like self returning "You were only trying to help me" her voice was as cold as ice. Lucius faltered slightly but came back quickly "So you enjoyed my.... Help?" he asked . Minerva stood there speechless, as quickly as her confidence had come it had left her again, she didn't have a chance to reply though, because Remus jumped in "No she didn't!!" he snarled, glaring murder at the older man. 

            Lucius gave him a cold stare, but an odd, slightly twisted smile appeared on his face "Ah look" he said the mocking in his voice clearly pronounced "The lady's 'Pet' has come to defend her." Remus felt his cheeks pinken but still glared at Malfoy "No Lucius" he said, his voice oddly composed, compared to his current disposition "I was mearly stating that no one anywhere could enjoy the help you give them." Lucius's smile dropped and he answered Remus harshly "Well 'Beast'!" and he emphasised the word 'beast' "I'm sure the dear Professor here would much rather accept help from me, than from someone who would more likely rip her apart given the chance." Remus felt his anger boil over and if looks could kill Lucius would have been dead ten minutes ago. He felt about for his wand, hoping to curse him into a million slimy pieces (much better than he deserves) and would have done just that had Minerva not stopped him. "Come on Remus, let it go, it's not worth it" she whispered grabbing his arm, Remus looked at her and knew at once she was right, Lucius was just trying to provoke him, trying to get something on him with which to get him sacked.

            Minerva shot Lucius a look of disdain "If you'll excuse us Mr Malfoy, we have work to do!" she snapped, wheeling around and storming off down the corridor, dragging Remus behind her. Lucius glared as the two of them left and yelled after them " I'd get a muzzle for your 'pet' Minerva, his tounge will get him into trouble one day!" before stalking out of the front door. Down the corridor there was complete silence between the two Professor's, Minerva still had hold of Remus's arm and was dragging him along at an ungodly pace. "Hey... hey Minerva stop a minute will ya', your pulling my arm out of it's socket." he groaned, trying to reclaim his arm. Minerva stopped and looked around "Oh.... sorry Remus" she said releasing his arm, they hadn't realised it but they were outside Minerva's room. 

            Cautiously she opened the door and turned to face Remus "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this...." Remus held a finger to her lips "No" he said slowly "It should be Lucius who is sorry. I..I shouldn't have let him get to me, it wasn't your fault" he ran a hand through his hair. Minerva gave him a small smile "Like you said he's a bastard, he shouldn't have said those things to you" Remus shook his head "It's okay, i'm used to it" he said, though they both knew that it was a lie, it had really hurt. "Remus you listen to me" said Minerva sharply "The only beast around here is him, your his complete opposite and I would much rather have rather have your help any day."             Remus looked into her eyes and saw nothing but complete honesty, "Er.. thanks" he muttered embarassedly. Minerva laughed "What for?" she asked, Remus looked uncomfortable "Er.. for what you just said." he replied sincerely. Minerva scrutinized closely "Why?.... It is the truth" she scoffed, Remus said nothing but just smiled. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" said Minerva "You did promise to help me and I hope you will stand by it." Remus dipped in a mock bow "Of course Mi' lady" he joked, Minerva just sighed and shook her head, closing the door behind her as she entered her room. Remus stood there for a moment and stared at the door. He had an urge to knock on the door but stopped himself "What am I thinking" he muttered, turning around and heading back toward the staff room to pick up his work.


	4. Move Closer

-No matter how you push me away

            -I've known right from the start

            -That you're the only one for me 

            -The Sovereign of my Heart

                                                Anon

Chapter 3: Move Closer

            Minerva slept badly that night, her dreams were haunted with Lucius's sly face, twisted grin and evil eyes. She jumped awake shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. 

"Some Gryffindor I am!" Minerva muttered harshly, grabbing her nightgown off the chair. Knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep this evening, Minerva opened the door deciding a walk was what she needed to clear her head.

            Walking down the corridors Minerva found herself unusually jumpy and her mind wandered away from her on a whim. Her confusion was definately growing, Why had Lucius come on to her just like that? And why had it frightened her so much? Sighing she sat down on the stone staircase, "What's wrong with Me!" she yelled, sending echoes around the empty hall. Minerva sat there in silence her head in her hands, a major headache brewing. 

"Why hello there Minerva" came a voice from behind her. Minerva jumped and looked around "Hello there Headmaster, thank you SO much for scaring me half to death" she shot sarcastically, with a sour tone in her voice. 

            Dumbledore smiled "Any time!" he replied. Minerva sighed exasperatedly "You know your as bad as Remus", again Dumbledore just smiled but looked at her with concern. 

"Is something troubling you?" Dumbledore asked, Minerva shook her head uncertainley "No... Why Albus?" she inquired, feeling uneasy. The Headmaster just shrugged 

"It's nothing really... just the last time you did any midnight wandering was during the Tri-Wizard cup." 

Minerva looked at him startled 'How the hell does he know about that!!' she thought. Dumbledore studided her a moment, and then she answered him "Honestly Albus, I just couldn't sleep... That's all." 

The Headmaster gave her that piercing look he did so well and accepted her answer in silence, he knew she was lying but if she didn't want to talk, he wouldn't pry. 

"Of course Minerva... Now if you'll excuse me" and he walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

            Her head somewhat clearer Minerva walked back to her room, but in the back of her mind unease was growing. This was the first problem she hadn't really shared with the Headmaster, he had always been like a father to her, especially when she had been younger and coming to grips with who and what she was. Minerva found herself lost in a train of painful memories, but she stopped herself before she managed to get to deep. Sighing she entered her room and locked her door and her mind against the terrors of the outside world.

            The later that morning Remus awoke to a knocking at her door, "Wha.... Just five more minutes" he yelled blearily, pulling the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the sound. This was answered with another bang on the door, much louder than the first. Muttering mutinously Remus hauled hmself out of bed, stumbled over to the door and flung it open "What!!!" he yelled in annoyance. It was at that moment he realised who was at his door and more importantly, what he was wearing. 

"Oh... Er.. Hi Remus, I.. was er.. just coming to see if you were up" said Minerva looking away quickly "...By the way nice boxers" her voice was full of wry humour. Remus blushed the deepest shade of red imaginable and quickly hid behind the door. 

"Er.. Minerva" he squeaked "Er.. Give me five minutes and I'll be right with you" and he closed the door over and began a frantic search for some clean robes. Outside the door Minerva was halfway between laughter and exasperation, she gave a tap on the door and called "Remus are you decent!" 

A muffled "nearly" was the reply, 'Close enough' she thought and pushed open the door. "Minerva!!!" Remus cried embarrassedly, as he stumbled over something and fell backwards with a crash onto the floor. He had managed to pull on his pants, but his shirt was still half open and flapping wildly. 

The other Professor laughed "God Remus, It's a wonder you can find anything in here" and she emphasised her point by nudging her foot through a pile of dirty clothes and books. Remus if possible went even redder "I thought I said give me five minutes" he muttered quietly. 

Minerva smiled smugly " I'm impatient... You should know that" she shot back, sounding better than the previous day.  

            By now Remus had sorted out his etire and was ready to go "So Minerva, what did you want?" he asked quite gruffly, his voice still hadn't quite woken up completely. "Oh nothing really" she replied airly "Just to see if you were up and ready to help."

Remus goggled at her a moment "But it's 8:30 ....in the morning.... I was hoping for a lie in" he protested. Minerva's eyes narrowed "I know... and I have double what I had yesterday thanks to your persuasion" she retorted. 

Remus threw his hands up "Oh come on then.... Lets get this started" he moaned " The sooner we start the sooner we finish." And the pair left for the staff room.

            Hours later Remus was on the verge of mental collapse. "This is IMPOSSIBLE" he groaned, slamming down a stack of papers "I do not know how you do it Minerva." Minerva looked up at her co-worker with amusement "Do what?" she asked, fighting down a mad urge to laugh at his frustration.

"All this work!! It's like trying to trudge through a swamp!!" Remus cried, running a hand through his already mussed hair. This time Minerva did laugh "Oh I manage" she chortled, the other Professor groaned and let his head drop to the table with a Bang! One of his recently acquired and rather painful habits. Minerva laughed even louder "Well at least were making some HEAD-way" she joked. 

Remus looked up at her, the nagging question from several weeks ago burning across his brain, 'Oh why the hell not!' he thought. 

"Er.. Minerva" he ventured, plucking up his courage "Can I ask you something?" Minerva looked up at him caught off guard "Sure... Er what exactly?" she asked, not sure agreeing to this would be a good idea. 

            Remus looked at little nervous "Well you have to promise to tell the truth, because I can tell when people lie" he said, staring her straight in the eyes. 

Minerva shrugged "Okay but make it quick" she snapped, quickly getting tired of Remus's little game. 

Professor Lupin started his question "Erm.. I know this is going to REALLY stupid, but do you remember when you were giving me that lecture on what damsels were..." 

Minerva nodded to show she did and Remus continued "Er.. Well even I could tell you didn't say everything you wanted to..... and I just wondered what else you were going to say?"

Minerva paled and mentally cursed just about everything on the planet for promising to answer truthfully. She remained silent and Remus sighed "So what was it?.... Come on I'm not going to laugh" his voice was open and honest. 

But Minerva believed that what she had thought was so ridiculous, it would be a wonder he wouldn't laugh at her. "Come on" he asked again softly. 

            Minerva felt her cheeks twinge pink with embarrassment, "I...I was going to say there beautiful" she muttered. Remus sat there completely stunned, of all the possible answers he had concocted in his mind, that one hadn't even crossed it, he pondered this a moment and came up with a blank.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" he asked still stunned. "Huh.... What impression?" replied Minerva, who was looking very embarrassed.

"That your not beautiful" Remus retorted, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Minerva shrugged "I don't really know.. I guess I've never really considered myself like that and it's not as if anyone else has looked at me like that.." she looked down realising what she had blurted out.

            Remus's mouth dropped open for the numerous time that evening, "I don't believe that for one minute" he said. Minerva looked at him suspiciously "And why don't you believe that, face it Remus i'm not some wonderfully beautiful woman. I don't exactly have men chasing after me do I?" she snapped angrily. 

Remus looked hard at her and cocked his eyebrow "You know Minerva you really talk crap sometimes..... because you are beautiful.." He stopped suddenly and blushed, that hadn't been exactly what he had meant to say. 

Minerva looked up her face flushed and her eyes wide "Er... If..if you'll excuse me Remus.. I..I think I can finish on my own"  she said picking up her stack of work and making hasty tracks out the staff room. Remus sat there feeling incredibly stupid "Ah MAN!!" he groaned, banging his head on the table "Now I've gone and done it."

It was odd though, although he had said it at first just to prove a point, Remus now realised that what he had said was completely and utterly true. Remus sat there a moment and tried to gather his thoughts, why had he said it? He didn't really know, but Remus had felt for once completely honest with himself and with his feelings.


	5. Darkness Rising

Chapter 4: Darkness Rising

            -No matter how you push me away

            -I've known right from the start

            -That your the only one for me 

            -The Sovereign of my Heart

                                                Anon

            A week later Minerva was hurrying toward the library, her face burning. As she entered the library, Minerva slammed her books down in a fit of rage. From somewhere in the library Madame Pince gave a yelp and spun around to face her visitor, when she saw who it was she relaxed and called casually "God Professor, You scared the life out of me!" 

Minerva swiveled round "Oh sorry Penny, just a little frustrated thats all." She said, looking down guiltily.

Madame Pince gave her a wry smile, and carried on with her work. Minerva sat down and put her head in her hands. She had never felt so confused in her life, what Remus had said to her, had really affected her in a way she couldn't describe and currently the last thing Minerva needed was confusion. Sighing she flicked open her book and said "I wonder if he meant it?"

            "Meant what Professor?" called a silky voice mockingly, breaking into Minerva's thoughts. The Professor sat frozen for a second and then retorted "Nothing that concerns you Mr Malfoy.." She didn't turn to face him, but she could sense him hovering over her shoulder and it really made her feel uncomfortable. Shifting uneasily Minerva set about her work, still aware of Lucius's vigil

There suddenly came a loud crash from outside and Madame Pince rushed out muttering mutinously. Minerva turned and faced Lucius, a savage look on her face 

"Why do you keep bugging me!!" she snarled, her wits frazzled to breaking point. Lucius threw her a casual smirk, but his eyes were gleaming with an unnatural hungry light. 

"Whatever do you mean" he asked putting on a fairly passable innocent voice, but Minerva saw straight through it.

"You know exactly what I mean!" she spat venomously, turning away from him.

"I'm afraid I don't Professor" said Lucius silkly. He placed a pale hand on her shoulder and began caressing it. Minerva jerked her arm away savagely "Stop that!" she snapped savagely "I don't like it!"

Lucius ignored her and placed his other hand on the adjacent shoulder, finally losing all patience Minerva stood up and went to leave. However Lucius had not finished just yet. He grabbed hold of the Professors arm and dragged her down an isle. 

            "Where do you think your going Minerva!" he hissed, the hungry gleam still in his eyes. 

Minerva struggled against her oppressor but Lucius was too strong. 

"Let go of me JERK!" she screeched, her free arm flailing wildly, her balled fist attempting to make contact with Lucius's face. Lucius smiled the sickeningly smug smile and threw her against the bookcase. Pinning Minerva's arms to her side, Lucius casually rested his arm along her throat and stared deep into her eyes. Minerva stood there paralysed not with fear, but shock at how quickly the tables had turned on her. She knew she should be terrified but instead of fear, anger flowed through her and soon it was about to explode. Lucius looked at her "My we ARE feisty today" he cooed "Much more so than our last meeting."

The Professor regained her senses and resumed struggling against him, snarling "Get off me RIGHT NOW or there will be hell to pay!"

Lucius laughed a cold vicious laugh "Really my dear Professor, from whom?" he asked "You or your lovesick pet!" he finished sharply with dark humour.

            Minerva blushed and Lucius pressed his advantage, he swiftly moved closer and kissed her. All the anger that had been boiling up inside her seemed to spurt forth in a single outburst. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to shove him off her, Minerva resorted to plan B. Barely conscious of what she was doing Minerva delivered a hard kick to Lucius's shins, and as he stumbled back she pressed a sharp knee into his gut. Winded and beaten Lucius fell to his knees clutching his stomach. "You little BITCH!" he snarled savagely, gasping for breath.

Minerva stood there silently adrenaline pumping through her, quickly she brandished her wand and pointed it at the mans forehead. 

"Get.. Out....... NOW!" Minerva said firmly, somehow managing to keep her voice and hand steady.Lucius looked up at her, a look of fear flickering across his face. He knew she was a powerful woman, and he knew she knew that. But even he wasn't fool enough to anger her now "Fine I'll leave, but you can't hide forever Professor.. Remember that."

And he quickly rose and left the library. Minerva watched him leave and then sunk to her knees, weeping silently 'Why me?' she thought 'Why hurt me and put me through this.... I don't know how to handle situations like this!' She took a shakey breath and was relieved to hear the main door to the library open. 

            Madame Pince entered muttering something about Peeves. A second later, another voice called from down the corridor "Penny, hey Penny!"

Madame Pince swivelled on the spot "Oh hello there Remus, what brings you here?" she asked in a friendly manner.

Remus skidded to halt outside the door "Er.. you haven't seen Minerva around have you... I really need to talk to her and I've been getting the impression she is avoiding me." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Penny gave him a scrutinizing look "Yes, she was in here.. along with Lucius Malfoy.. but..." she trailed off at the look of horror on Remus's face.

"WHAT!!" he cried, dashing past the surprised Madame Pince into the library. Remus gazed around and called "Minerva are you in here?"

Minerva looked up bleary-eyed, never had she heard a more welcome voice but she felt slightly guilty, she had been avoiding him. "I'm here Remus" she said quietly, her voice shaking.

            Remus hurried over and knelt down beside her "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Minerva looked up her eyes glistening "Oh Remus I didn't know what to do." she sobbed, dissolving into silent tears.

Remus looked at her shocked and then put his arm around her shoulder in a comforting way "It's okay, don't worry" he whispered.

Minerva leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes "But it's not Remus, It's not" she said sadly. Madame Pince approached them slowly, "Er... I'm not interupting anything am I?... What happened?" she questioned them. Both of the Professors looked uncomfortable, 

"It's nothing for you to worry about Penny, honestly don't worry." said Minerva, getting to her feet and swaying slightly.

"Come on Minerva, I'll take you to your room" and Remus forced himself under her arm as support, the shock was now setting in and Remus doubted she would get far on her own.

            Madame Pince looked oddly at them, they were opposites and yet they were relying on each other, something bad had happened even she could see that but what she didn't know. 

"Are you sure your Okay?" asked Penny, eyeing Minerva worriedly. 

Minerva nodded her face expressionless " I'm fine, just not feeling very well that's all" she said placidly "Don't worry"

Madame Pince gave a shrill laugh "Minerva I would never worry about you. You know how to look after yourself"

The Professor looked down and muttered "I wish I did" under her breath.

            Remus then escorted Minerva to her room. It seemed odd to Minerva, that when she had needed help the most, the last person she expected to get it from had been there for her, and she was glad of it. As they walked along Remus may as well have been carrying Minerva, the shock had finally gotten to her, and her body had quit on her leaving her hanging limp around Remus's neck. They both seemed in some kind of trance. "Thank you" muttered Minerva.

Remus snapped back into reality "Whaa...?" he said blearily. 

Minerva smiled slightly "I said thank you Remus pay attention!" her voice was still quiet and croaky, but the sentence held humour that had previously been absent.

"Oh... Er it's okay" said Remus nervously, he had been staring at her for the last few minutes and abrubtly looked away as she looked up.

"No I really mean it..... I don't know what I would have done back there if you hadn't been there" she said honestly. Remus blushed a little "Really.. It's nothing" he said "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

            They reached Minerva's room and stopped, the door was wide open and the room had been ransacked. "Oh God!" cried Remus, anger filling his voice. Minerva just stared in disgust at the mess that had once been her room, there was no way she would be sleeping in there tonight. 

"Great I have nowhere to sleep now" she yelled angrily, slamming her fist against the wall. Grumbling she sat down with her back to the wall "This day just keeps getting better and better!" 

Remus sat down beside her, a mixture of anger and sadness washing over him 

"So what now?" he asked casually. The other Professor threw him a disgruntled glance 

"Oh I don't know.... I think I'll fly to Never-never land for the evening and take it from there" her voice was laidened with sarcasm.

            Remus looked down 'She picks a damn fine time to be sarcastic' he thought, he glanced across at Minerva who by know looked thoroughly miserable. 

"I tell you what you need.." said Remus before realising it. Minerva glared at him "And what pray tell is that..?" she asked, her curiosity and annoyance getting the better of her.

Remus gave her a cheeky grin "A nice cup of Tea" he said, perking up considerably.

Minerva groaned and gave him a playful smack round the head "I don't think this is the time or the place" she babbled, but smiled a little.

Remus's grin grew wider "Ah go on" he whispered grinning evily. Minerva glared at him, but it didn't deter his little tirade. " Ah go on , go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on.*" Remus repeated, wondering not for the first time how long he had before she cursed him. 

Minerva finally gave in "OH FINE!" she snapped, sounding much more like her usual self that Remus sighed in relief.

            He helped Minerva up and the two Professors walked toward Remus's room, again there was silence between them but it was much more comfortable than before. They approached the room and Remus opened the door, Minerva noted that it was a little tidier than before. 

"Have a seat" said Remus, offering the bed. Minerva sat and suddenly felt extremely sleepy. Remus went over to the small stove and put the kettle on, humming to himself he gathered two cups and the other ingrediants.

"Minerva how many sugars do you take?" he asked turning around, and sighing at what was before him. There on the bed lay Minerva, fast asleep.

Remus smirked a little "Looks like she didn't really want a cup of tea." 

            He made himself a cup and sat down in a chair next to his desk. He stared at Minerva, she looked different than he remembered. She was certainly paler and looked as if a good meal would kill her, but there was a child-like frailness to her that her didn't like. He had always known her to be a strong, independant woman and seeing her like this didn't sit right with him. He sipped his tea and stood up, rumaging in his drawers for an extra couple of blankets. Extracting them he moved over toward Minerva and draped one over her, removing her glasses first. Minerva turned over and snuggled into the blanket a smile full of comfort and peace on her face. Remus smiled and conjured up a matress "Doesn't look like she's going anywhere tonight" he said, settling himself and pulling his flimsy blanket over him. Within ten minutes he too was asleep. 

(*A/N: The 'Ah Go On' gag does not belong to me. For those of you who are not British it is from a TV show called Father Ted, and the Tea lady uses the 'Ah Go On' thing to force tea down their throats, It is kind of a running gag) 


	6. The Term Begins

A/N: At LONG last I have finally updated this dam thing!!! I am apologising profusely to everyone who has been reading this and waiting for a God Dam update. I've had SERIOUS mental block concerning this fic and have only recently shook it off. Well I hope you like this chapter, it's sort of an intervening thing before all the real stuff happens. Please review, Flames are acceptable but only if they're constructive! 

Bye Peeps

M.G

Sovereign of the Heart

Chapter five: The Term begins.

-No matter how I push you away

-I've known right from the start

-That you're the only one for me

-The Sovereign of my Heart

Anon

                Minerva woke the next morning her head drowsy. Opening her eye she found her vision blurred and an instant wave of panic flowed through her. It took her a moment to realise her surroundings and the fact that someone had simply removed her glasses while she slept. Groping around she finally managed to locate the required article and placed them hesitantly over her eyes. As she gazed around the cosy room she swiftly came to the understanding that it wasn't hers, as if a firework had been triggered off in her brain, a whole myriad of memories from the previous day came rushing back. Minerva remembered Lucius's attack and the way Remus had yet again came to her aid. Her brain suddenly jumped into life and she groaned inwardly. 

"Oh God I didn't fall asleep in his room did I!?" She muttered, rubbing her temple ferociously.

A quick assessment of the floor told her that she had indeed fell asleep in Remus's room. There curled on what could only with some imagination be described a mattress, was Remus Lupin fast asleep, and looking paler than Minerva had ever seen him.

                Minerva always remembered Remus as being a quiet boy, full of mystery, and mischief that only a few people ever really saw, herself included. She also remembered the nights around the full moon. Although at the time she didn't know about his condition she had always sensed a change in the younger boy, he had always seemed much more withdrawn and looked increasingly sickly. But even compared to those times, it was nothing compared to the deathly hue he now looked. If it hadn't been for the steady rising and falling of his chest, she would have thought him dead. As though sensing her stare the man in question began to move, an anguished groan escaping his lips as his face contorted with emotional pain. 'A nightmare.' Minerva mused darkly, reaching down to shake his shoulder. As her hand made contact Remus's eyes flew open a look of such fear in them, it made Minerva's heart constrict.

"Are you okay Remus?" she asked, concern flooding her voice.

                Remus gazed up at Minerva, making brief eye contact with her before looking away, nodding slightly. "It's nothing.."  He said quietly "Just a nightmare… I tend to suffer from them sometimes."  He blushed slightly at his confession. Minerva felt a pang in her chest and smiled sympathetically, although she didn't know the content of his nightmares, she knew how terrifying they could be, having experienced a few of her own recently. 

"Me too." She whispered reassuringly to him "It's a natural thing."

Remus swallowed the huge lump in his throat, thinking his nightmares were anything but natural. He hadn't had this particular nightmare in years and now that it had resurfaced, it only frightened him the more. Raising his head he again made eye contact. Minerva gave an inward gasp as she noticed something she hadn't before, Remus's eyes. She had always thought them to be brown in colour, but she had been quite drastically wrong. Instead a pair of vibrant amber eyes gazed back at her uneasily, and she found herself mesmerised at the unusual shade.

                In an attempt to break the silence of the moment, Remus cleared his throat and stumbled to his feet. 

"Er… Well I think we should be getting down to breakfast." He stated, running a hand through his shaggy hair. 

Minerva nodded in agreement, but was still worried about the haunted look in Remus's eyes. Mustering her courage she asked him "Remus… What was your nightmare about?"

Remus stared at Minerva in undisguised shock and discomfort. How could he answer that! He'd never even admitted his dreams to his friends, no matter how many times they'd plagued him for answers. He forced himself to remain eye contact and looked stiffly at her. 

"Why?" He replied, slightly snappish and Minerva realised that her question hadn't been a wise one.

"No reason… I just… Well it looked like it was really hurting you… I was just curious" her answer was honest, if not a little nervous.

                Remus gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck with a mixture of frustration and nervousness, as he turned to leave.

"I'd rather not talk about it Minerva." he said shortly, with a tone of voice that meant the subject was closed. However Minerva being the stubborn person she was wouldn't give up without a fight. She couldn't quite figure out WHY she wanted to know so badly, but one thing she did know was to share your problems was to lessen them. She gave a wry smile at this thought, thinking that sounded so bloody hypocritical, perhaps she should take her own advice sometimes. Thoughts aside, Remus had helped her so much over the last couple of weeks, and she somehow felt she owed this to him.

"Remus, please tell me… I know this must sound really odd but I want to know, to share you pain is to lessen your pain."

Remus wheeled around quite ferociously "I said I don't want to talk about it!! Please just let it drop!" He barked, slightly infuriated at her nosiness and slightly warmed by her concern.

Minerva looked quite shocked at the outburst, and decided to let the matter drop. "Okay" She said quietly and quickly jumped up and went to leave the room. As she reached the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face an apologetic looking Remus.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled" he murmured, not able to meet her stare "It's just something I'm not really comfortable talking to people about." His vibrant eyes gleamed with hurt.

Minerva gave him a small smile "It's okay.. "She said feeling slightly guilty "I shouldn't have been prying anyway."

Remus gave returned her smile with his own and abruptly cleared his throat.

 "I believe breakfast was on the agenda?" he said as a way of ending the uncomfortable moment.  Minerva smirked in reply, "I believe it was" and with that she opened the door and walked out, Remus closely following.

                Time began to fly by and before anyone even knew it the school term had swung around once again. It was a nice relief to Remus to finally start what he had been called back to do. And so it was with great enthusiasm he took his seat at the staff table at the start of term feast. He was quite surprised when Minerva laid her cloak on the seat next to him, reserving it for after the Sorting. She flashed him a brief smile and went out to attend to the first years. Remus scanned the crowd with amusement, there were quite a lot of familiar faces among the students, and he was just beginning to wonder when he would be noticed when a harsh voice called out through the crowd. 

"WEREWOLF!" 

That instantly grabbed the attention of 99.9% of the room and instantly all eyes fell on him. Although he could feel a blush rising on his features, Remus smiled charmingly as if this nothing out of the ordinary.

                The school broke out into murmurs and Remus found himself choking back a laugh at the chaos his presence had caused, he glanced at Dumbledore who gave him a brief bemused smile and stood to address the students. 

"As you can see Professor Lupin will once again be joining us this year as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore flashed the students a bright smile, and the majority of the hall erupted into cheers. But the voice that had called out the first time yelled again

"But he's a WEREWOLF!" the voice was laidened with quiet hatred, and Dumbledore smile dropped a notch.

"Yes that is true, but I assure you that no one is in any danger of harm, with the recent new discoveries in this field it has allowed Professor Lupin to teach safely.." Dumbledore's smile turned mischievous "And besides children, no one else would take the job. "

A short wave of tittering broke out among the students and some of the staff, they weren't surprised at this, having gone through four Dark art teachers in as many years. But they hoped that Professor Lupin was here for keeps this time.

                Within minutes the muttering had been silenced and Dumbledore had advised that they had better get the sorting done; otherwise the feast was going to be stone cold. And so the great doors swung open admitting the thoroughly chilled first years and a slightly exasperated looking Minerva McGonagall. Remus hid a grin as she stormed up the centre isle and threw him a very disgruntled look, and watched with interest as the Sorting took place.  At long last the new students were sorted and seated at their respective tables, and everyone looked up at Dumbledore with hungry anticipation. He gave the students a kindly smile and stood once again.

"Before we begin our marvellous feast I have a few announcements to make, firstly due to the enormous success of the Christmas ball last year we have decided to instate it as a yearly event open to all years." This earned a round of enthusiastic applause, at his next announcement however Dumbledore's voice turned cold rather suddenly "However on a slightly more sombre note, this year due to recent disturbances in the Wizarding world we will be having a weekly visit from the school governors, headed up by Mr Lucius Malfoy. They have deemed these visits a necessary precaution for the safety of the students. Don't be alarmed by their presence it is only to check the schools defences and should just be ignored."

At this announcement, the hall broke into hushed whispers. Some immensely pleased at the news, but the majority outraged and appalled. The students felt as if this was a transgression on behalf of the Ministry, for most of the school knew of Lucius's reputation.

                The most horrified of these expressions was not however seated among the students. Up at the staff table Minerva was wearing a look of such horror and anguish on her face it almost broke Remus's heart. She looked at him, turmoil brewing in her eyes. How could Dumbledore allow this! He certainly knew what the man was like and yet he was still allowing him into the school. Although most definitely not the only person with objections, Minerva was the person most able to do something about it. And so she resolved to do that before the first of these 'Weekly visits' took place. Remus gazed into Minerva's haunted eyes and felt a part of him die.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her, his own voice shaking slightly at this surprising revelation.

Minerva nodded quickly, not trusting her voice. Remus continued to stare, he was afraid of this situation; it had bad news written all over it. He was afraid for the students because he knew that he shouldn't be allowed to work his influence around them. And he was afraid for Minerva, because if Lucius's visits this year were anything to go by then she could be in serious trouble.

"Are you sure?" he asked determination etched in his voice.

Minerva flashed a brief smile "Yes I'll be fine." The words however lacked conviction.

Remus gave a smile back and murmured blushing slightly "I won't let him hurt you again, I swear!" 

Minerva stared at him eyes wide, her heart warmed by the concern she could he echoed in his voice "Thank you Remus" she replied 'You don't know how much that means to me.' She added as an afterthought.

He accepted her answer in silence with a small smile on her face and concentrated on the food that had just appeared in front of him. Picking up a chicken drumstick, he chewed on it thoughtfully, not noticing the curious stares from three fifth years Gryffindor's.

                "Something's up!" Murmured Hermione Granger to her two best friends.

Ron Weasley shook his head in exasperation "There's ALWAYS something up Herm, this is Hogwarts after all."

The dark haired boy next to them nodded "True, but did you see the look on McGonagall's face when she heard that Lucius Malfoy was coming to the castle."

The other two shook their heads in confusion, "What do you mean Harry?" asked Hermione, curiosity getting the better of her.

"She looked terrified…  I mean it!" He added at his friend's sceptical looks "She looked as if someone had just told her she was going to undergo the Dementors Kiss!"

Ron and Hermione winced and looked up at the person in question. Professor McGonagall looked as she usually did, calm and collected, but being the young adults they were the could notice the haunted look in her eye, as though someone had just walked over her grave. 

Ron sighed, rubbing his forehead "Hmmm I can't see your point Harry, I mean she looks fine now."

Harry groaned in exasperation, didn't those two ever pay attention, he thought about this a moment and gave a wry smile. It was actually quite a change for him to be paying attention to anything, but he had only noticed it because he had been trying to attract Professor Lupin's attention.

"Well… That's the weird thing, she looked horrified until Lupin said something to her and suddenly well was as she is now."

                This earned a very curious look from Ron and Hermione, and the three of them looked up at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was munching on a chicken leg deep in contemplation. Harry gave a sigh; this was already turning into one of those years… The one you got ever year at Hogwarts, and he briefly wondered what was in store for them this years. Once again shooting a look at the Professors, he resolved to ask Lupin about McGonagall's strange behaviour among other things. But these thought were cut off as he noticed the food for the first time and abruptly set to. Another year at Hogwarts had begun.


	7. The Importance Of The Truth

**A/N: Yippee dippy ki yay! Finally got around to finishing of this chapter! Man this was hard! Unfortunately this is still kinda a fill-in chapter until all the good (a.k.a BAD) stuff starts happening. But that should be in either the next chapter or the one after that! So I'm finally getting somewhere!**

**A/N2: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! It has meant SOOOOOO much to me!**

**Sovereign Of The Heart**

**Chapter Six: Importance of the truth.**

**-No matter how I push you away**

**-I've known right from the start**

**-That you're the only one for me**

**-The sovereign of my heart**

Anon

Later that evening Minerva stood pacing her quarters, her brain fluttering a hundred places at once. She had never felt so confused in her entire life. She just couldn't understand how this situation had gotten so far out of hand, or why the whole idea of Lucius Malfoy spending more time at the school sent a shiver up her spine. Sitting down in frustration, she yanked out the pins with a little more force than was necessary and pricked her finger. Minerva looked at the welling of blood and forced herself to calm down, this was getting her nowhere. Sighing she resolved to go and speak with Albus. Grabbing her cloak she made her way to the door and out into the cool evening.

Strolling through the corridors Minerva felt a slight peace and tranquility wash over her, as if the steady feel of the floor below her was whisking her troubles away. Tentively she approached the stone gargoyle that would grant her access to the Headmasters office. Taking a last glance around the corridor, she muttered the password "Fudge Flies" and walked through the open doorway. As she reached the forbidding wooden door, Minerva suddenly felt very self-conscious, a feeling she was not accustomed to or comfortable with. She realized how idiotic she was going to sound, but knew she had to say something or regret it later. So with newfound resolve she knocked on the door. There was a brief shuffling noise from within the office and then a slightly hoarse voice called "Enter."

Minerva opened the door slowly and walked inside "Er.. Hello Albus, I was wondering if I could have a little talk?"

Dumbledore shot her a bemused look from behind his desk and gestured for her to take a seat "Of course Minerva, what brings you here at this hour?"

The younger Professor shifted slightly in her seat "Erm… Well I wanted to talk to you about the Ministry visits. I don't feel that they are going to help matters Albus, personally I think they are just going to hinder things and their choice of leader is simply appalling!"

The Headmaster considered her a moment and then spoke, his voice soft "Minerva, I am as unhappy about this as you are. But I have to at least maintain a slight standing in the Ministry, and this is the only way I can convince Fudge that I am not working against him."

Minerva looked down at her lap, fighting the impending vomit that was working its way up her throat. She simply nodded in reply and the Headmaster sighed.

"What's wrong Minerva?" He asked, clearly concerned by her silence.

The Professor looked up into Dumbledore's dazzling blue eyes and felt some of her trepidation melt away, mustering her courage she answered him. "It's nothing really… It's just I'm not comfortable with Lucius Malfoy hanging around the school on a weekly basis. You know his reputation Albus, I just can't understand why Fudge would pick him."

            The Headmaster gave her an amused smile "Well I'll definitely have to take this into consideration, now that three of my staff have complained about it."

Minerva looked up stunned "Three?" she asked hoarsely 

"Three" Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling "Severus was most … vehement in his objections, and I don't believe I've ever seen Remus so worked up about something, and you just seem quietly concerned."  

Minerva felt a smile creep onto her face, imagining both men's little tirades; she could imagine both must have been quite a show.  

"I imagine that was quite something headmaster?" she asked, the amusement she felt, creeping into her voice.

The elderly man just smiled in return. "Indeed it was." He replied humor blazing in his eyes. 

Minerva finally rose from the seat and went to leave, but Dumbledore stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder before she could make her escape.

"Minerva" he said solemnly "You know if there is anything wrong you can tell me, you do know that don't you?"

The other Professor turned on heel, to face her mentor. His blue eyes were boring into hers and it felt as if he'd hopped inside her mind and taken a look around. He 'knew' there was something else bothering her and this only proved to make her feel more uncomfortable.

Slowly taking a deep breath she answered him, in a voice surprisingly calm to even her own ears. 

"Yes Albus, I know" And then she practically fled the office, before she said something she might have regretted.

            After the initial shock of Dumbledore's announcement relative calm roamed through the school. Even though there was a plainly visible strain on certain staff and students. Many of the Gryffindors were most unhappy with the thought of Lucius Malfoy hanging around, in particular Harry. Whose last encounter with Malfoy Senior had been far from pleasant.

"I just don't get it!" He grumbled, the evening after the announcement to Ron and Hermione "I really don't! Why Malfoy?"

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione just sighed, this was really starting to bug them. It wasn't that they didn't share Harry's view, far from it. It was just the fact that he had been complaining about it straight for twenty-four hours, and that was enough for anyone.

Finally Hermione snapped, "Right that does it!" She growled, glaring at Harry "I can't take this anymore, Harry will you please stop complaining. It's getting old! If you're sorry worried about it why don't you go and speak to someone who knows more about it!"

Harry fell silent and stared at his friend in shock. He hadn't heard Hermione lose her temper like that in quite a while. 

"Sorry" he muttered quietly.

Ron laughed, "Don't be sorry, It doesn't suit you."

Harry smiled in return "Okay, but you're right. Come on let's go visit Lupin, maybe he can shed some light on the situation."

The other two nodded in agreement and followed him up to the dorm to retrieve the Invisibility cloak.

            Ten minutes later they were traipsing through the darkened corridors of Hogwarts, shrouded by the invisibility cloak and making as little noise as possible. Which was proving to be quite difficult, considering that they had all grown over the summer and that Ron now had a good 4 inches over the other two.

"OW! That was my foot!" cried Hermione, throwing Ron a pained glare.

"Sorry Herm" Ron muttered in apology looking down 'God dam feet' he grumbled mentally.

Harry gave a sigh and shushed to his fellow compatriots in crime. They both instantly shut up and followed Harry through the school; after all, he was the only one who knew where they were going. There were a few more mishaps and a close call with Filch, but finally they made it to the right corridor.

"Right his office is around here somewhere" muttered Harry, he wasn't quite sure of where though. His previous two visits had been during the day, and things generally looked a lot different at night.

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Ron looking through the folds of the cloak, blinking owlishly.

Harry gave a swift nod in reply "Positive."

"Did you consider if he'll even be up? I mean it is 11 in the evening." asked Hermione, clearly worried what would happen if they were disturbing the Professor's bed-rest.

Harry hadn't considered this, but he didn't say anything. They'd deal with that when the found the dam room.

            From behind them came a chuckle and an amused voice answered the question for them "I can assure you Hermione that I am most certainly awake."

The three stunned teenagers swiveled around to face the smiling face of Professor Lupin, who was staring directly at them. It appeared that during their little conversation they had walked straight past the darkened doorway, but how had he known they were there? The Professor seemed to sense their query and raised his eyebrow. "Lycanthropic hearing does sometimes pay off. But I'm surprised half the school didn't hear you? Well come inside, before you get me into trouble as well."

The trio walked into the room, feeling for the first time a little nervous about this escapade. The older man however seemed perfectly at ease with their presence, as though he was expecting them.

"You can take the cloak off you three. I'd rather be speaking to faces rather than thin air." He smiled, as they did as he commanded and took the proffered seat on his bed.

"Right, I am surmising you came to see me for a reason besides my sleeping habits, so what's this little night time excursion in aid of?" he asked calmly sitting down in the bedside chair.

The students looked a little uneasy and shifted on the bed, balancing the invisibility cloak precariously over their laps causing them to vanish from sight.

"Er… Well.." Harry started eloquently, Remus smirked encouragingly and Hermione gave a Harry a not so conspicuous elbow in the ribs

Harry shot her a glare and continued "Well.. We were wondering if you knew anything about.. The school visits?"

Remus's smirk melted into a frown and for a moment the three students thought they had upset him. 

"Ah it's about that is it" he stated bluntly, running a hand through his hair. The three nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"Well to be perfectly honest I don't know much more than you lot do.. All I know are the people that are coming on the visits."

Harry and Ron looked at one another and finally Hermione voiced the unspoken question "So who's coming..?"

Remus's frown deepened "Well obviously Lucius Malfoy, he's the team leader. Then there's the vice chairman of the Wizarding Law  

 Enforcement …. Gerald Brankin and a few other Ministry officials. But that's basically it."

Hermione shot the Professor a look "Hmm.. There's someone else coming who you don't particularly like isn't there Professor" She asked him bluntly, catching the man off guard.

Remus gave a quiet snort "Is it that obvious?" he asked and noting the look on Hermione's face it clearly was.. To her at least. "Yes there are a few people whom I've had.. Run in's shall we say with in the past, and not particularly happy with their presence here."

The three raised their eyebrows questioningly "So who is it?" Harry questioned, surprised at his Professors disdain.

Remus's frown returned "MacNair's coming from the Disposal of Dangerous Creature's department and please DON'T ask about it. It's something I'd rather not go into."

Harry, Ron and Hermione remained quiet, silently honoring his request. They had a feeling that it would be better if they didn't know.

The heavy silence continued for a few minutes, and it was finally broken when Remus stood and yawned widely. As if setting off a chain reaction the three teenagers yawned.

Remus smiled "Well… it seems yawning really is contagious. I think you three should be off to bed. Unless of course you have something else to ask?"

Harry yawned again, his brain muddied with lack of sleep, but something occurred to him and it jolted him awake.

"How's Siri.. Er I mean Snuffles. I haven't heard from him in a while. Did he get to yours okay?"

The Professor gave a nod answering the question "Yes he's fine. He's staying at my house… Don't worry it's in the middle of nowhere, no-one ever goes out there. He's perfectly safe and I'm sure he's in the process of getting in touch. He's just been very busy." Remus's reply was quiet and he couldn't hide the loneliness in his voice.

Harry returned the nod mollified, and noticed the tone in his Professor's voice. He had never realized what Lupin had done after he had resigned, and probably even before he had come to Hogwarts. But he did now, he'd been alone, living practically like a hermit and in that one moment of clarity he realized how much having this job, and his Godfather's friendship meant to him. Harry flashed him a brief smile, look directly into his eyes and a brief moment of understanding passed between them.

The as if it had never happened Remus snapped back to his usual self and hastily cleared his throat.

"Come on you three bed. I have got classes tomorrow as have you and I don't think it will be very good if either of us show up half asleep."

The three chuckled and rose to their feet, it was now well past midnight and they were beginning to feel the effects of their night time excursion. Showing them to the door Remus bid them a final farewell as they slid under the invisibility cloak and disappeared out into the corridor. He shut the door behind them and rubbed a hand through his hair yawning again. He kicked off his shoes and not even bothering to undress fell into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

Out in the corridor the trio hurried down the corridors, not really bothering to be quiet. Their brains were to full of information for them to even notice their surroundings.

"So are you feeling any better now?" Ron asked Harry, eyeing his friend apprehensively. Harry had been silent for the past few minutes.

"Hmm.. What.. Oh yeah. I'm feeling a bit better about this situation" He lapsed back into silence, thinking about the conversation. His two friends joined him in silence, each following their own train of thought.

Eventually they reached the portrait hole and muttered the password. Heading up to the dorms they bade one another goodnight and made their way quickly to bed, looking forward to the relief only refreshing slumber could bring.


	8. The First Visit

A/N: Okay I'm working well!! I at least have an idea where I'm going with this –Grins- I PROMISE this is the last fill in chapter –Does Marauder-swear on her dogs life- After this the next few chapters will be getting into the story (Well more into it!). Right this chapter's here to answer the questions about Minerva's strange behavior. As some people mentioned I have described her slightly out of character in previous chapters.. But all will now be revealed!!! So I hope this explains a few things.

A/N2: IM SOOOOO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN A HORRENDOUSLY LONG TIME TO GET OUT! I REALLY REALLY AM! I just sorta lost track of it…. Sorry –Looks ashamed-

Sovereign Of The Heart

Chapter Seven: The First Visit

-No matter how I push you away

-I've known right from the start

-That you're the only one for me

-The sovereign of my heart

Anon

The room was dark, curtains shut to prevent any light from getting in or out and to stop prying eyes from peeping. The only light came from the dim candles, placed strategically around the room. In the center of the room there was a circle of chairs, some full and others devoid of occupants. Muted chatter circled around the room as though those there were waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the fireplace burst into life and two robed, hooded figures emerged brushing off ash and soot. Instantly the seated figures rose and bowed to the newest occupant.

"My lord" said the closest of the figures, the voice recognizable as Lucius Malfoy's

"Lucius" The man replied, voice cold and calculated. His gave traveled around the room noting the people present.

"Wormtail" He said softly, although he may have bellowed it and received a less fearful reply "Get me a seat."

The one known as Wormtail whimpered slightly, and drew up the nearest chair allowing the 'Lord' to sit at the head of the group. He gestured to the others and taking the silent invitation they to sat and waited for the other man to speak.

"My loyal followers…" He began "I have called you here to share with you a wonderful plan that has been taking shape over the last few weeks.. That if all goes accordingly will ensure the overthrow of our greatest foe."

A collective gasp went around the group, some were shocked at Voldemort's confidence and some were simply aggrieved that they hadn't been informed sooner.

"I am of course speaking of that do-gooding bastard Dumbledore." This was spoken quite venomously and the group shared a collective shudder.

"My Lord.. How is this possible? How have you been able to infiltrate into the school?"

Voldemort gave a harsh grating chuckle "Your stupidity amazes me Nott. Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet recently? That idiot Fudge has allowed us all the access we need."

Those who had read the recent Prophet knew exactly what Voldemort was talking about, and suppressed a laugh at their companions' ignorance.

"Lucius if you'd kindly explain to our….. Friend here just what the plan is."

Lucius stood and bowed slightly "Yes master."

All eyes suddenly turned on him and the older Death-eater began his explanation.

"As you well know we have been trying to infiltrate Hogwarts for quite some time. Now however we have been given a golden opportunity and the fool Fudge doesn't even realize it." He gave a slight laugh "The Ministry has sanctioned weekly visits to the school…. Partially as a way of keeping a check on Dumbledore and partially due to the Ministry's obligation to the parents of the students. I have been chosen to lead the visits, the upstanding citizen that I am." The fellow members of the room could 'feel' the sardonic smile even if they couldn't see it, he continued.

" I am therefore using this chance to gather information on the school defenses which would not have previously been accessible."

There was a murmur of agreement around the room and the group listened with growing awe. Lucius thrived in this kind of attention, he loved the way people hung on his every word and relished the fact that this had been his own idea.

"However this is only the first faze of the plan. The second phase has already been put into action. Our second task is to instate someone from our gathering and implant them into Hogwarts on a 24/7 basis."

"That's impossible!" Cried Macnair "How can you expect to get anyone there under Dumbledore's crooked nose. The only way would be to get rid of one of the present teachers and that a task in itself…. Especially not making it seem suspicious! And the HOW are you going to be certain that one of our number is chosen to replace them."

Lucius gave the same evil smile as before "Walden, Walden do hush… If you give me chance I will explain just how we are doing it." Macnair shut his mouth and fell silent.

"Right as I was saying before I was interrupted… we are planning to get one of us into Hogwarts on a permanent basis. Walden had the right idea we are getting rid of one of those do-Gooding prats, but it is not as impossible as it seems."

This got everyone's attention and no one breathed for a second.

"You see my dear friends we do not have to make one of them 'disappear' we just simply have to discredit them in their profession… that way it would make them seem unfit to teach and so therefore giving us our opening. And obviously I could use my 'influences' at the Ministry to ensure a 'suitable' candidate is chosen to replace the poor unfortunate person who has lost their head."

A quiet laugh went around the room and the approval at the plan fairly radiated from every member.

"So Lucius… You've explained 'What' is happening. But I'd like to know 'How' we're getting rid of this person and 'Who' this person is."

The elder Malfoy surveyed the gathering with cold gray eyes and nodded his agreement.

"That's a fair question Wilkes. Well first I'll explain 'How' we're doing it." He took a breath "As you all know there are three unforgivable curses. Imperious, Cruiatius and Avada Kadavara. However during the dark ages of Wizardry there were four. I found the fourth unforgivable curse in an ancient text that had been passed down through my family. The fourth curse was forgotten because of the time span it took to work effectively. The three known today are instant curses that require a lot of power. This curse takes little power to cast but takes time to work fully."

"So what is this curse?" Piped up a squeaky voice, Wormtail Lucius recognized.

"It's known as the Darantius curse. Like I said earlier it is a very old and ancient spell that is very potent once fully in affect. To put it simply it puts an unnatural all consuming fear into the victim. As I said before it does take a long time to take full effect but once it has taken full effect the person cannot even stay within the presence of the caster and quite often anyone else they normally associate with, driving them eventually, to insanity."

The Death-eaters looked on in awe, at the evil malevolence and genius of Malfoy. This plan was exactly what they had been waiting for and it presented them with a golden opportunity.

"So who is the lucky person?" asked Nott, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Malfoy cracked his most evil smile, setting his eyes alight with unholy joy "There could only be one person, obviously we would have loved to have gotten Dumbledore but that's impossible and he would have been able to counter it to quickly. So we chose someone close to him."

"Who?" came the obvious question after a few moments of contemplation.

"Minerva McGonagall" replied Lucius, his smile if possible turning eviler and sending shivers down his companions spines while Voldemort smiled with Demonic glee.

"Excellent" he cooed malevolently "excellent my servant, you shall be richly rewarded when Hogwarts falls under my command."

"Minerva…. Minerva!"

Minerva snapped out of her temporary daze and looked around the staff room. The faculty of Hogwarts were all staring at her oddly and she felt a blush creep up her face.

"Er… sorry I was a little distracted…. You were saying Professor?"

Dumbledore gave her a brief piercing stare and then returned to the line of conversation.

"As I was saying…. The visits begin tomorrow and we must ensure the safety of the students. I have a very bad feeling about these 'Checks'. But there is very little I can actually do. If I show defiance then Fudge will think I am working against him, he already suspects. I do not want to give him any solid proof."

There was a small grunt of agreement from the staff members, and Dumbledore concluded the meeting. Slowly the various members of the faculty filtered out the ancient staff room. Minerva was one of the last to leave. She stepped out the door intent on getting back to her rooms before anyone could question her about her strange behavior. However she was unsuccessful, no sooner had she stuck her head out the door than a voice was calling her name from down the corridor.

"Minerva…. MINERVA!"

Minerva groaned inwardly. Could that man not leave her alone for a few minutes, frustrated she turned around, hiding her annoyance under a mask of stoic calm.

"Yes Remus, what is it?"

The honey haired man stopped a few footsteps in front of her a smiled a weak smile.

"Are you okay?… I mean you've sort of been a bit out of it the last few days. I was worried."

The dark haired Professor almost laughed.

"Honestly I'm fine… I just haven't been sleeping to well."

This wasn't entirely true, deep down she knew there was something wrong but she couldn't quite figure out what. The part about her not sleeping to well however was very true, frighteningly so. As the nights had progressed she had been getting more and more nightmares, each more vivid than the last. She had actually woken up several times screaming, but then couldn't remember exactly what she'd been screaming for. The dream had vanished from her memory, but the memory of the fear remained. Remus gave her a sympathetic look.

"I see, I haven't been sleeping to well myself. What with all these visits planned is it any wonder that any of us are getting any sleep recently."

Ah. The visits. Now she knew the real reason as to his approach.

"Listen Remus.. I'm fine. I'm not going to crumble just because Lucius Malfoy is a dirty little pervert trying to throw me off balance. I don't need protecting. I can look after myself. I'm not a child!"

Her temper was flaring and she couldn't figure out why. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone, away from all these chattering twits, pretending to be concerned for her. However at the look of deep rooted hurt on the werewolf face the previous outburst died away.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I'll take my leave."

He turned and walked away down the corridor, leaving Minerva as she desired, alone. She looked down in shame. That had been totally unfair and she had hurt someone who really was concerned about her.

_'You think he is really concerned about you. He's a man they're all after the same thing.'_

'Huh? Where did that come from.' She thought, confusion spreading on her face.

_'I came from inside you, it's what you really think. After all you don't need them not really, you don't need anyone.'_

'Shut up!'

_'But you know it's true. They only want to hurt you! That's all you're here for… to be hurt, used.'_

'Shut up, shut up SHUT UP!!! I'm not like that!! They're not like that!! HE'S not like that'

_'Who's he… you mean wolf boy. Hah he's the worst of the lot… he cares for no one but himself. Like you should.'_

'You're wrong!'

_'Am I?'_

'Go away. I'm not listening anymore… you're not a part of me.' Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

'Just wait and see Minerva… I'll be the only one you can turn to soon. They won't understand you anymore… only I will understand.'

'JUST GO AWAY!!!!!'

The voice was silent.

And Minerva McGonagall broke down into hearty sobs collapsing on the floor, fear and apprehension clouding her mind. And the only person who could possibly help, she had just driven away.

'Perhaps the voice is right…. Maybe no one does care for me?'

The few days remaining before the first visit passed terribly quickly. Both Remus and Minerva had avoided one another since the incident outside the staffroom, each becoming increasingly more distant, locked in their own separate turmoil's. Remus was worried, very worried, so worried it was really starting to scare him. Minerva had changed, he wasn't quite sure how but there was some form of alteration in her and it was tearing her apart, and with that himself also. He just couldn't figure out why she had gone off like that. It was so frustrating.

However for the moment there was not much to be done. He had a class in a minute and his first inspection was about to take place. Thank god it was the Gryffindors, if it had been the Slytherins they would have caused absolute chaos, just to make him look bad. If he didn't know any better, he would have been sure Snape put them up to it. But now was not the time to dwell on petty schoolboy grudges. Now it was time to get serious.

In another part of the castle Minerva was having a similar sort of conversation with herself. She was irritable and could not at all be bothered with the 'Party'. In her own opinion they were invading her space and that was something she did not like at all. Ad joy of bloody joys she had the sixth year Slytherins. Clearly Lady Luck was not on her side today.

The class lined up outside and chatted animatedly, sending evil smirks at the Professor. She knew what they were planning, if it had been her thirty years ago she would have done the exact same. But it was not thirty years ago, it was now and she was not going to allow these spoilt brats tarnish her reputation.

One of the two 'Party' groups came into view and Minerva was sure her heart froze in her chest.

'Bloody Malfoy! bastard! Probably picked my class on purpose. Hope Remus is faring better'

At the thought of her colleague her heart ached, she still hadn't apologized to him and was still feeling rather rotten over her outburst. She only hoped that he hadn't taken it to heart.

"Would you lead in Professor?" Asked Malfoy in a smooth voice, at the back of the line Draco grinned malevolently, this was going to be one fun lesson.

They entered the classroom and the Slytherins took their appointed seats. Minerva walked straight to the front and faced the class.

"As you can see we have some 'Visitors' with us today. But this does not mean I will tolerate any interruptions. Now open your books to where we left off and we'll continue."

Minerva looked straight at the 'Party' members and gave them a look daring them to interrupt her teaching. The two other members cowered slightly, but Lucius just sat there as if on a throne. He gave Minerva a cruel grin and waved his hand, signaling for her to continue. Minerva felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her blood turn to ice.

'I really hope Remus is fairing better' she thought with a hint of sadness.

Unfortunately Remus was not fairing any better than his colleague. The moment his 'guests' had walked up, he knew he was in trouble.

The Gryffindors filed in silently and took their seats, followed by Remus, who was followed in by his officials: Gerald Brankin, a stout looking man who he heard being called Smith and of course, as he expected McNair. He could already feel the wolf bristling under his skin, pleading with him to free him just this once. To exact vengeance, to taste blood. But it was far from the full moon so he could easily control these urges, although he too in some small way wanted the same.

"Right Class, Today we are going to learn about practical defence techniques. Open your books to page 345."

Remus moved around to the blackboard, preparing to write down his goals for the day when a sneering voice called.

"Don't you think this is a little… advanced for these students?" It was McNair.

The werewolf swiveled around defiance burning in his eyes, turning the almost golden. His reply however was polite and courteous.

"No I do not… I have faith in my students abilities, and it is something they need to know."

The students were sat on the edge of their seats, they could feel the tension in the room. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. McNair's face turned into a sneer.

"Really, I don't believe that this is in the actual curriculum. So therefore I think they don't need to know it."

Remus bristled again, the man was purposely trying to piss him off. But he refused to take the bait.

"Really," He replied in the same mocking voice McNair had used " It may not be on the actual curriculum but 'I' believe it IS something they need to know. And as 'I'M' the Professor here, not you. I would prefer it if you didn't criticize my teaching thank you very much!"

There was only silence, for a whole minute, silence.

"I would be careful what you say 'Professor' Lupin" McNair spat the word as if it hurt his tongue "Strong opinions like that may land you in trouble" The voice was shaking with anger.

In their seats Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the exchange, seeing the loathing in both pairs of eyes. This was going to get very ugly, very fast because Lupin was clearly winning this battle of wills.

"I'm not a man for trouble 'Mister' McNair. But I'm prepared for it should it come, as you well know." Remus spat back with equal contempt.

"Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have a class to teach."

The officials had no reply to this.

"Remus Lupin 1, Ministry losers 0" He muttered under his breath, so that only the first row, which consisted of Harry and his friends, could hear. The grinned in reply. The rest of the lesson passed rather uneventfully and at long last the torturous hour had passed, the bell rang and Remus dismissed the class.

Harry accompanied by his friends were the last to leave the classroom following McNair and his now dubbed 'Goons'

"I don't know how they let a 'Thing' like that teach in here." McNair's gruff voice muttered, as he walked out the door.

The trio heard the remark and decided to take a stand.

"Don't talk about Professor Lupin like that!" Shrieked Hermione angrily.

Her outburst caused the officials to jump. They clearly had not thought anyone was behind them.

"What was that!" Growled McNair, snarling fiercely at the girl.

"I said don't talk about Professor Lupin like that!"

"Yeah!" Chorused Ron "He's not a 'Thing' he's a human being. Show some respect! He's teaching your children after all."

McNair's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his skull, how DARE these little pipsqueaks tell him what to do. He was a ministry official, they should not talk to him like that.

"Why you insolent little brats!" He barked.

"We may be insolent" Commented Harry a look of pure mischief in his eyes " But we a certainly not brats. Just because we say what we think and refuse to believe your out dated prejudice doesn't make us brats!"

"Very true!" Came an amused voice and Remus stepped out into the corridor.

"Er… Professor.." Stuttered Hermione, blushing along with the two boys "You heard…"

"Yes I heard ALL of it." He glared at the three men, amber eyes flashing dangerously.

The three blushed even deeper.

"McNair… do not take your petty grudges against me out on my students. Just because they do not believe you puritan beliefs doesn't mean they are wrong. If you have a problem with me take it up with me, or face the consequences!" There was no hint of threat in his voice. It WAS a threat and McNair knew it.

"Come on gentlemen, we'll be leaving." He said hurriedly, clearing his throat. And with that they left.

"Professor… we're…."

"It's okay. I guess I should be thanking you. It's not often people come to my defense."

Harry smiled wanly "He really seems to hate you."

"Tell me about it!" remarked Lupin, running a hand through his hair.

"Hm.. yes but it doesn't appear to be one way does it." Hermione shot a look at her Professor, urging him to 'fess up'.

Remus wasn't fooled "Nice try Miss Granger! It might have worked, but I invented that technique."

Now he was hit with three curious stares and knew he couldn't hide from them forever. They were going to keep nagging until he told them, he didn't like delving into most of his past, but then again it may give himself some reprieve.

"Do you really want to know?"

The three nodded somberly.

"Fine in here then."

The three followed him back into the defence classroom, quite unprepared for what they were about to hear.


End file.
